In the field of power production, stored energy is often employed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,414, to Richard H. Wiswall et al., discloses a method of storing hydrogen on metal hydrides. To this end, the gas is stored by contacting it with a solid titanium-iron alloy containing from about 35 weight percent to about 75 weight percent titanium based upon the total weight of the titanium-iron alloy and from about 25 weight to about 65 weight percent iron based upon the total weight of the titanium-iron alloy, while maintaining the hydrogen and the alloy at a pressure of at least about 14 pounds per square inch, and at a temperature of at least about 10.degree. C until the alloy adsorbed up to the stochiometric limit.
In one example, the described hydrogen-titanium-iron complexes are capable of emitting hydrogen at a pressure of about 3 atmospheres at ambient temperatures of 20.degree. C. Moreover, a rapid desorption of the hydrogen under pressure can be effectuated by applying heat to the complex. To this end, all that is required to be done is to allow the hydrogen to be desorbed in a closed system.
A unique feature of the described complex is the fact that hydrogen is desorbed at a desired or constant rate from the complex when the complex is heated to a specific temperature of 25.degree. C until the complex contains no hydride phase. For example, a hydrogen-titanium-iron complex containing two weight percent hydrogen based upon the weight of the titanium-iron alloy, upon being heated to a constant temperature of 25.degree. C, will maintain a hydrogen pressure of &gt; 15 lbs. per square inch above the alloy until about 1.0 weight percent of hydrogen remains in the complex. Thus, this feature provides those skilled in the art with a simple hydrogen source in which the rate of release can be carefully controlled by simply controlling the temperature of the complex during the desorption.